pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tie Mu
Tie Mu was a Shaman from the Eastern Goosefoot Tribe. Personality Tie Mu was an old man with a head full of silver hair.Ch. 429 History Book 3 Tie Mu travelled to the World of Nine Yin with members of his tribe. One day, Madam Zhao and Qi Bei got into a conflict with Su Ming.Ch. 427 While they were under Light Screen of Protection, they waited for her tribe uncle Tie Mu, who was a Latter Shaman. As Su Ming just dropped his spiked club onto the Light Screen of Protection, it was broken easily. As Madam Zhao sank into despair, Tie Mu arrived. Su Ming was humble and asked Tie Mu to teach him few things during their fight. Tie Mu thought Su Ming was overconfident fool. He was sure that Su Ming couldn't survive the three styles of his Four Beast Fist. But Su Ming used Han Mountain Bell to manifest Nine-Headed Dragon. When three sea creatures of Four Beast Fist were destroyed, Tie Mu’s face was dark.Ch. 430 Then Su Ming’s clone appeared, which was a puppet using Ji Yun Hai’s corpse covered in black beetles. Tie Mu still thought Su Ming was overestimating himself while even having a puppet. He used Four Oceans Ode. Su Ming’s clone used Nine Transformations Art to imitate Tie Mu's spells.Ch. 431 Su Ming’s goal in this battle was to test his combat capabilities, not to risk his life, but he defended without much effort. Then as Tie Mu charged at Su Ming’s clone, he recognized it as Ji Yun Hai. A huge storm raged in Tie Mu's heart, while he wondered how Su Ming had Ji Yun Hai as a puppet. He also wondered if Su Ming was from big tribe. Su Ming wanted exchange few more blows for practice and he summoned his Poison Corpse. Everyone, including Tie Mu, was stunned. He was really wondering about Su Ming’s background. Tie Mu didn't want to continue the fight, so he chose to punish Madam Zhao. Su Ming respectfully agreed to stop the fight insinuating to be weaker. Tie Mu noticed Su Ming's polite attitude and a help to retain his dignity. He was unable to feel too angry towards Su Ming. He even had suspicion that his own people were at fault there. He called it a tie and left, taking Madam Zhao and Qi Bei away.Ch. 432 Tie Mu participated in the treasure gambling event. He tried to buy a Crimson Stone with a dual-colored light, but it was bought by Autumn Sea Tribe ultimately.Ch. 446 Later he tried to buy Su Ming's Crimson Stone with a Ghost Spirit Flower.Ch. 448 After devastating change in World of Nine Yin, Tie Mu lived with Fated Kin. When Su Ming came out of the Undying and Imperishable World after fifteen years, he run into Fated Kin. Tie Mu was already at the last vestiges of his life.Ch. 486 Qi Dong was taking care of him. Few days later, he passed away.Ch. 491 Powers Tie Mu was Latter Battle Shaman. Four Beast Fist was a Spell manifesting sea creatures with every punch. Four Oceans Ode was a Spell, which manifested an different ocean from four different directions. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters